


There's A Screen On My Chest- Chapter Thirteen- Limerick Edition

by orphan_account



Series: Limerick Editions [6]
Category: Teletubbies (TV), Twenty One Pilots, Yo Gabba Gabba (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Gen, Guns, Limerick, Murder, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in honor of There's A Screen On My Chest reaching a thousand hits, i've put chapter thirteen into limerick form.  thank you all so much for the support.  :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Screen On My Chest- Chapter Thirteen- Limerick Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's A Screen On My Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479749) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> i'm literally screaming oh my god i
> 
> i never thought this would actually happen
> 
> this memes so much to me :') :'''''')

DJ snarled at Joshy-Woshy  
and pulled out a pair of handcuffs,  
handcuffed Joshy’s hand  
to the table, and then  
put his penis near Joshy’s anus.

Just as DJ was about  
to cause Joshy-Woshy’s rout  
Tyler burst into  
the room, how he flew  
Could he get Joshy-Woshy out?

DJ looked full of jealousy.  
“I thought you said that you loved me!  
You love Tyler, oh!  
This cannot be so!”  
DJ gave Tyler a beating.

“Oh, stop!” Joshy-Woshy screamed,  
“DJ, do not be so mean!”  
He tried to free his  
from the handcuffs, wrists  
but it was no use to save his bean.

Suddenly, Po burst in and  
he tackled DJ, DJ Lance  
Po pulled out a gun;  
he made DJ undone,  
And that was the end of that man.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're still reading the series (i'm currently writing the third installment, Take Me Home And Show Me The Sun), then remember to try and guess who the new generation of Teletubby-sex-slaves are 
> 
> if nobody gets it right, i'm just bringing back a random person
> 
> may the force be with you


End file.
